Tréguas
by Ines Potter
Summary: Sabemos que Lily e James viviam a brigar. Sabemos que se casaram. Mas como foi que se deram as tréguas?


**N/A: **A minha mais recente shortfic.

Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos de J.K. Rowling blábláblá!

**Resumo:** Sabemos que Lily e James viviam a brigar. Sabemos que se casaram. Mas como foi que se deram as tréguas?

* * *

_**Tréguas**_

A noite já ia longa quando Lily desce as escadas do dormitório e entra na sala comum. Os longos cabelos ruivos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e por cima do pijama ela tinha vestido um robe verde. Ainda a esfregar os olhos sentou-se num sofá ao pé da lareira e releu a carta que tinha nas mãos.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Eu vou ser directo. Depois do que aconteceu hoje tomei uma decisão: vou deixar de lutar por ti. A nossa briga foi o cúmulo e eu, para ser sincero já estou farto dos teus gritos sempre a dizerem a mesma coisa, que eu sou um prepotente convencido que se arma em cima de uma vassoura, incorrigível, um grande idiota e que tudo o que queres de mim é distância._

_Eu tento esconder, mas cada vez que me dás mais um não dói, dói muito porque eu não te quero só porque és a única que não me liga nenhuma. No inicio era isso, era como uma aposta com Sirius, mas ao longo do tempo eu fui-me apercebendo de como és diferente, como és especial. Fui-me apercebendo de que te amo._

_Mesmo assim, se o que te fizer feliz é a minha distância, então é isso que eu farei. Finalmente vais poder comemorar, afinal nunca mais te vou perguntar "Lily, queres sair comigo?". Por outro lado os meus ouvidos vão finalmente recuperar dos estragos causados pelos teus gritos._

_Será que ao menos podemos tentar ser amigos? Não sei mais o que fazer… Por favor, responde-me._

_Do sempre teu,_

_JP."_

A garota que estava sentada no sofá suspirou e focou o olhar na lareira. Os seus pensamentos estavam confusos, as ideias vinham e iam e voltavam a atormentá-la. Imagens de James Potter a voar na vassoura, a mexer no cabelo, a dar um sorriso maroto e a acenar passeavam pela sua cabeça enquanto ela ainda tentava descodificar a mensagem da carta.

"Não posso crer, o James vai deixar de me pedir para sair… Isso devia ser uma coisa boa, então porque raio me estou a sentir mal?

Com certeza que deve ser porque ele se está a sentir mal com isto tudo, se calhar não lhe devia ter respondido daquela forma hoje de manhã…"

_Flashback on_

_-Ei, Lily, é hoje que tens o prazer de me acompanhar a Hosgmead?_

_-Potter, quantas vezes é que eu tenho de te dizer que eu nunca, mas NUNCA vou sair contigo? Não entendes o significado de um não, um N-Ã-O bem grande? Já estou farta dos teus pedidos para sair contigo, esse dia nunca vai acontecer então é melhor que desistas._

_Flashback off_

"Sim, deve ser por causa disso. Desta vez exagerei, mas é que eu fico sempre tão descontrolada quando estou perto dele, principalmente depois dos seus pequenos pedidos. Na verdade isto deve acontecer devido à conspiração que os meus amigos (ou pseudo-amigos) armaram contra mim. Todos eles dizem que nós nos amamos mas que eu, a cabeça oca ainda não percebi isso. Todos eles, até Remus! E depois querem que uma pessoa esteja de bom humor.

De qualquer forma a culpa foi minha. Por isso é que me estou a sentir mal, não porque James me vai parar de pedir para sair mas sim porque por causa da discussão de hoje ele ficou de rastos (porque eu fui bruta, mas só um pouquinho). Na verdade, por fora estou pensativa mas por dentro parece que estou no carnaval do rio de Janeiro tal é a festa que faço por saber que finalmente me vou livrar dele! Sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer!"

E, apesar de um pouco contra a sua vontade, Lily pegou num pergaminho que tinha trazido, numa pena e tinteiro e escreveu:

"_James,_

_Será que te posso chamar assim já que vamos ser amigos?_

_Desculpa por hoje, eu não estava de bom humor quando foste falar comigo mas mesmo assim não devia ter descarregado em ti, não é justo._

_Quanto à tua proposta, sim, eu aceito, seremos amigos então, afinal a minha garganta também precisa de descanso._

_Tréguas?_

_Boa noite,_

_LE."_

* * *

**N/A: **Amei escrever a carta do James a a resposta que a Lily lhe enviou! Ahhhhhaa, eles são tão queridos...

Quero o meu James =D

Por favor, pessoas que leêm mas não deixa reviews, podia considerar a hipótese? É só carregar no botãozinho e escrever uma frasee *.*

Beijinhos

Inês


End file.
